1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a protecting cover for a display device and a display device having the protecting cover. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a protecting cover that is capable of preventing an unnecessary external force from being applied to a signal transfer film and guiding the signal transfer film, and a display device having the protecting cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the flat display devices displaying images using a liquid crystal. The LCD device is relatively thin and light and has low power consumption compared to the other display devices, thereby operating at relatively low driving voltage. Therefore, the LCD device is widely used in various data processing applications.
Many researches and technical developments have been actively pursued to reduce the number of parts, weight and volume of the LCD device. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-0066493, which was filed by the same inventor working on the present invention, entitled by “Tape Carrier Package, LCD Panel Assembly Containing the Tape Carrier Package, LCD Device Containing the Liquid Crystal Panel Assembly and Method for Assembling the Same,” discloses a LCD device without a gate printed circuit board that increases a thickness of the LCD panel. In the LCD device, a data driving signal from an integrated printed circuit board that generates a gate driving signal and the data driving signal is inputted into a data line through an integrated printed circuit board, a data tape carrier package and the data line. The gate driving signal is inputted into the gate line through the integrated printed circuit board, the data tape carrier package, the signal transfer pattern formed on thin-film-transistor substrate, a gate tape carrier package and the gate line.
As mentioned above, in the display panel without the gate printed circuit board, the gate tape carrier package protrudes toward an outside of a sidewall of a container that receives the display panel. Hence, when fabricating the display device, an unnecessary external force may be applied to the gate tape carrier package such that the gate tape carrier package may be frequently damaged. For example, a top chassis that is combined to the container to fix the display panel interacts with the gate tape carrier package, so that the gate tape carrier tape may not be disposed at a designated position but is bent toward an undesirable direction. Accordingly, a crack is generated in a conductive pattern that is formed on the gate tape carrier package. As a result, the display panel is not properly operated.
As mentioned above, to solve the problem caused by the gate tape carrier package being damaged during the fabrication, generally, the LCD device includes a protecting member. The protecting member is attached to a portion of the gate carrier package to guide the gate carrier package toward the sidewall of the container.
However, because the protecting member and the gate tape carrier package are combined with each other, accordingly, the positions of the protecting member and the gate tape carrier package are relatively fixed when attaching the protecting member to the top chassis. Here, the top chassis fixes the bottom plate of the container or the display panel to the container. In addition, an external force is applied to the gate tape carrier package so that the gate tape carrier package may be still damaged.